


Lewindarium

by TheHirsch



Category: Xinia
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Rebellion, Science Fiction, Spies & Secret Agents, Utopia, XSO is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: Louise can't remember anything before her accident, not even what exactly happens. All of a sudden she get's mysterious letters from a man called "The Earl". She travels to Xinia's Capital City -  Nubakon - to find out what is actually going on. She discoveres not just her dark past but also that the Xinia she knows and believes in is not the country she loves anymore. In silence a huge war is going on, who knows too much get lost or has an 'accident'.





	1. Postcards From The Past

March 2035-Village near Plolla, Rieth, Xinia

The morning was cool but not cold, the heat of the previous day had lost its power over night. The sun was just rising above the mountain tops, not having any strength yet.  
With the sunlight the field care robots on the vegetable rows came to life.  
Lit by the golden light the cock in the village announced that the day had started.  
Louise was still in bed, motivated but still tired, the window was opened and the wind was playing in the white vail-like curtains.  
"Miss Clark, there is post for you," it was the voice of K8, an android designed to help on the farm, and in and around the house.  
Louise Clark sighed. Who the hell was still sending letters, it was a waste of paper. She stood up and grabbed a hair tie to tie her messy hair out of her face.  
She went down the stairs, where K8 was waiting with a white envelope.  
"Who is it form?" Louise asked.  
"I do not know, it was not noted," she shrugged and handed Louise the envelope.  
The writing on it was done with a fountain pen and the writing looked rather male, but it was neat and clean. The script was Xinian standard and seamed without foreign influences.  
It said her name and the addresscode. She could feel something hard and small in it.  
She carefully opened it. It contained a small card and a pin.  
Louise held the pin into the light to have a better look at it. It seemed like a military decoration pin, suddenly her scars hurt again, like back then when they were fresh along with a high pitched tinnitus in her left ear. They were from an accident, Louise couldn't remember and covered half of her face, her left arm and hand. It was from badly healed second and third degree burns and deep cuts, she also had went almost deaf on her left ear. The accident was almost five years ago and she couldn't remember anything before it.  
"Are you alright, Miss?" K8 asked.  
Louise cleared her throat. "Yes," she paused as if she was thinking "Can you tell me what this is?"  
K8 nodded and did a scan.  
"It is an Heart of Honor," K8's face was still lit. "Were you in the military, Miss?"  
Louise seemed lost in thought.  
"Miss?" A pause. "Are you really alright, Miss?"  
Louis spun around by ninety degrees to face the android-lady fully. "For Christ's sake, I already told you this, don't call me 'Miss', I'm not your master, I'm your friend, goddamnit."  
Louise went upstairs again, and locked her bedroom's door and left the totally befuddled K8 standing in the hall. "She is definitely not alright," said K8 softly to herself, with a little sadness in her voice.  
She slowly started climbing up the stairs and knocked at the door.  
"Louise, please talk to me. It was not my intention to hurt you."  
"Kate, please, just leave me alone. Go feed the cows."  
"Yes, but once I'm finished I will check on you."  
Louise heard how K8 went down the stairs. Her headache was increasing.  
She let herself fall down on her bed, she was not feeling like she should take a medication to remove the headache.  
She looked at the pin again, suddenly she saw a moved picture. The round face of a red haired woman, darkened with dust and ashes, deep cuts that let dark blood run over her face and her tear filled eyes.  
It was night but her face was lit by orange, warm light.  
Louise was not sure where those pictures came from but they made her feel sad.  
She found a small card in the envelope it had been there with the pin. It had an address written on it, an address in the Capitol, Nubakon. In the databases she found zero information about the places use or how it looked. She was planning to ignore this weird thing.  
After half an hour she finally convinced myself to get up and start to work. There was always something to do on a farm. She needed to fix the garden gate and check if all the robots were running properly, in the afternoon Jenny would come over to borrow the drilling machine.  
Louise tried to don't think too much about the mysterious letter she had received in the morning and the 'thing' it had triggered.  


***

One week later Louise received another letter. It contained a small card, this time the handwriting was female, again a pen was used to write down "Remember?" in English script. She also found an ID card in the envelope. It had been printed in 2029 and still was valid. It was from the Xinian Security Office (XSO) and it was given to a Lieutenant Lúthien Springfield, born 1989. Field of work; analytics, IT, field agent. The female albian on the picture looked exactly like Louise, just without the scars and all two eyebrows.  
This was creepy, but it also made Louise curious.


	2. Remember When?

_It was night, or rather as night it could be in the city. Two female figures were standing on the roof of a building, the chopper who had brought them there was still in view, as it moved away from them._  
_Beneath them the sounds of cars and street life._  
_The only source of light they had was the glowing of the New York City Skyline around them._  
_“We report at the location, General. Awaiting further instructions,” the taller one of them said._  
_Both were dressed in black, both wore tactical gear._  
_“You should find Sergeant Kury on the tenth floor where he is held. Number of guards; three. The staff is at a party, you should have a clear way.” The general was speaking to them via comms, his voice sounded rougher that usual._  
_“Understood, sir, ” the taller one said._  
_And shorter one looked up to her. “Are you alright sir?” the shorter one asked. The two had not seen him in days. “You sound like you have been skipping your meds.” This was partially meant as a joke._  
_“I'm alright, Lieutenant,” the General answered, like he didn't get the joke._  
_The shorter one shrugged and muted her microphone again. The two moved towards the entrance._  
_The taller one of them had picked the lock within seconds and the shorter one moved in first._  
_“You know what I wonder, Natasha?” the taller one asked quietly and looked down the staircase only dim emergency lighting was on. And even as they started moving down the stairs, they stayed in the dark._  
_“No?” the shorter one, Natasha, arched a red eyebrow._  
_“Why do humans do this?”_  
_“Because they are in many ways like us, Luthien, they are very curious. But they think they can use us for experiments or sell us. That's how it works, you own more, you have more power. But you know that…”_  
_“I just don't get why they do it. It's just wrong. We don't capture them either.”_  
_“...unless we have to,” Natasha added._  
_“True, but it happens rarely.”_  
_“Yeah.” Natasha had her torch out and let the light wander around. They had reached the top level. Nothing was going on here, nobody was around. It seemed to be under construction._  
_Both were on the watch all the time._  
_Even on the lower floors they didn't find anything, there was not even furniture in the offices._  
_“This place is dead,” Natasha said to her partner. “Are you sure we are at the right location?”_  
_Luthien nodded. “It's where we were told to go.“_  
_On their way down not much changed and even the tenth floor looked like this._  
_The two were absolutely careful when they swept the floor._  
_Suddenly Natasha raised a fist, the sign to stop._  
_Luthien stopped._  
_“I see the guards, like Miller said, three,” Natasha whispered._  
_Luthien nodded._  
_“I'll take left, you take right and then we take the guy in the middle.”_  
_Luthien nodded again._  
_Natasha counted down and then they ran towards them, each one focusing on their target. Both were going to knock them out, not kill them._  
_The guards fought back and no matter how many blows they got to the head, they didn't even stumble._  
_Luthien cursed, drew her gun and shot one of them into the leg. They didn't bleed._  
_“They are bots!” she yelled towards Natasha. And aimed for their heads._  
_A few gunshots rang out and the guards were neutralised._  
_“Good job, mate,” said Natasha._  
_“You too, mate,” replied Luthien followed by a high five._  
_Both kept her guns out and Natasha kicked down the door, the guards had guarded._  
_The room was completely dark and the two had to turn their torches on._  
_Now there was something seriously wrong._  
_The room was empty._  
_“What the… “ Natasha stopped as she smelled something. “Let's get out! Now!”_  
_She started to bolt towards the door and through the hallway. Luthien was following right behind her._  
_They heard the first boom behind them. They were on the tenth. There was no way out._  
_Another explosion shook the building. The two ran, they ran without looking back._  
_Luthien tapped her comms as she ran. “Miller, this is a trap.”_  
_The two had reached an open elevator shaft almost fell down._  
_“No shit, sherlock.” Miller replied, he knew the two were already dead._  
_“Climb!” Natasha screamed into Luthien’s face._  
_Luthien threw out her comms and jumped for the ladder, hastily climbing down._  
_Natasha followed her._  
_Further explosions almost threw them off the ladder. They could already see fire above them. Coming closer at high speed._  
_Another explosion, close to them, sent them flying the last few meters to the bottom of the shaft._


	3. Who I Once Were

Louise woke up in horror. Her entire body was shaking. What a weird dream, well, it didn't feel like a dream. Those letters, those pictures that kept flashing up in front of her eyes and now this dream.  
If she ever wanted to live in peace again she had to go after this and find a way to stop.  
Whoever was sending the letters had to stop.  
She sighed and let herself fall into her bed. She had trouble to fall asleep again.  


***

At the next morning, Louise Clark went to the depot with K8. They found an older bot to look after the farm and set him up.  
The two took the next transport to town and hopped on the train to Nubakon.  
Louise took K8 with her because it just felt wrong to leave her behind. She also had gotten a notebook, an old fashioned one that couldn’t be hacked.  
On the train to Nubakon she started to note down what she knew and what kind of questions she had.  
The train took several hours to arrive. Compared to what Louise was used to from the villages she lived in the capital was a completely different world. The pavements filled with people, a constant buzz in the air. Vehicles passing, almost noiseless. K8 was less impressed, she kept looking around, though.  
Louise felt strange, like she was coming home. From time to time she stared at her phone, as they walked down the street, to check if they were on the right way to the underground station. Since the two were headed towards Trépa, it would be faster to take the underground there. The car was filled but not packed.  
The albians of the city were a different kind of albians. They were not used to the quiet life on a farm. Everyone who lived here, lived here for a reason. Most of them were third sector workers, people who worked in service or government.

***

Louise looked at her phone again to check the location.  
“Don’t worry, Louise, it is it,” K8 said, reassuring.  
The two were standing in front of a house of medium size. It had two levels and a sharp roof, and window shutters. It was the same type of building that filled this street. Each one of had a different coloured theme. The one on the letter, Louise had received was kept in white and two desaturated blue tones.  
She remembered something. She had been here before. And not just once, so many times; she had lost count.  
Louise approached the door and looked at her android companion, expecting an argument against going inside.  
The door was looked by a standard electronic lock from the 2020s, it surprised Louise that she remembered the access code. She typed it into the keypad and they heard how the door was unlocked.  
“I don’t detect any heat signatures or explosives,” K8 told Louise.  
Louise nodded and carefully opened the door. Nobody had been here for years, judging by the thick layer of dust that was covering everything.  
There were four pairs of house slippers and two pairs of runners in the shelf in the hall.  
K8 closed the door behind her, after she had entered.  
And for a second Louise thought she could hear voices, echoing in the rooms of the house. She was connecting almost positive feelings to this place. Images flashed up in front of her eyes. She remembered things -- things from before the accident -- and all of them included the redhead from the dream. Some of them included a dark haired grumpy man with a synthetic hand. They had been cooling together or messing around in the living room. The man had played guitar. Lot’s of happy memories. Louise had once lived here.  
Louise and K8 walked down the hall, looking around carefully. Kitchen and livingroom and a workspace. There were holographs at the walls. Most of them picturing Louise (without scars), the redhead and the man.  
There was one that showed the three in UN-uniform. Judging by the colours of it, the back background and the fact that all there wore tactical gear it had been taken somewhere in Earth’s middle-east. in the late 2010s or early 2020s.  
There were plenty of other pictures showing them in plain clothes. It seemed like they spent a lot of time together.  
There was one picture that caught Louise’s attention: Natasha’s hair was very short, it was the oldest picture of all the others she was in. It was composed of three images next to each other. All of them in XSO dress uniform, saluting. The man’S picture was older than Louise’s and Natasha’s. The uniform was different.  
_All of a sudden Louise stood on a stage, people were applauding, she was given a badge -- of course her integration ceremony._  
Their team had been founded in May 2017. Pictures from that showed them mainly in plain clothes, most of them had been taken inside the city. They had been one of two teams stationed at the police station in North Nubakon. In 2026 the team had been promoted to the Bureau of Foreign Operations (BoFO). From now on (with a few exceptions) they only wore body armor, tactical clothing or uniform in the pictures.  
Over time Natasha’s hair had grown longer, since Louise knew her, she had never cut it.  
Suddenly someone grabbed Louise’s shoulder. She jumped.  
“Are you alright?” K8 asked. Louise had been staring into nothingness for straight five minutes.  
Louise nodded, wordlessely.


End file.
